disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath of the Prank Master!
Wrath of the Prank Master! is the 14th episode of Season 20. Summary Just before April Fools’ Day starts, someone called the Prank Master is pranking everyone in town, and with him on the loose, Kwazii fears that he might be next on his list! Plot The episode begins at Pirate Island where Izzy, Cubby, and Skully are still asleep when they hear a loud noise that woke them up, so they’ve decided to go check it out. When they entered, they saw Captain Jake putting rubber chickens, whoopie cushions, and other prank and joke toys inside a black sack as Izzy asked him what he was doing. Turning to look at his friends, Captain Jake explains that he is preparing for April Fools’ Day tomorrow just as Skully asked him why. Captain Jake explains to them that his best friend, Kwazii, might be planning to play another one of his pirate pranks on him like last year, but this time, the joke’s on him, because he’s going to play a prank way bigger than his big prank! Even though it’s only March 30, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully wanted to get in on this and Captain Jake happily lets them come along. Later, the crew was seen walking past Mickey and Donald’s farm. Smiling, Cubby saw the two farmers going back into the barn to get more food for their goats, when suddenly, a loud noise from inside amerged and flying out were Mickey and Donald in butter churn barrels. When Captain Jake and his friends rush over to check it out, Cubby finds a card atop on one of the barrel. On the card are written the words "Prank Master". Captain Jake tries to shrug it off and goes to find the perfect quiet spot to set up his prank on Kwazii. While walking down the lane, however, they run into Greg, who is diaper-clad and hanging from a tree. The pirates laugh at this sight until a familiar card falls from the tree. Cubby picks it up, and the signature from before is shown. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully are all fearful, but Captain Jake tries to disguise his fear by pointing out anyone could prank Greg. When he looks back at the tree, however, Greg has disappeared. Captain Jake tries to get his friends to relax, but is unsuccessful since he as well is scared. The fear becomes too much for him, and he takes off running, his friends in hot pursuit. As they run, they encounter several other victims of the Prank Master, including Connor, Sofia, Princess Amber, Prince James, and Amaya. Trying to find a place to hide, they dive into the sandbox, only for Prank Master cards to rain down on them. Skully, terrified, notes that they're next. Later, that evening with the owls hooting and the crickets chirping, Kwazii is seen stretching, yawning, and walking from the Fantasy Forest after a long day of babysitting a herd of baby sea horses. Although, he couldn’t wait to rest up for tomorrow. Just up ahead, he saw his friends around a campfire, but he then notices that they were all covered in paint, stinky rotten eggs, bite marks from toy chattering teeth, mud, and some were even soaking wet, and Kwazii even saw that they didn’t look happy as he asks what was up. Shaking, Connor explains that the Prank Master is pranking everyone. Smirking, Kwazii asked if someone called Prank Master is really pranking everyone, even before April Fool’s Day, as Amber stammered that it is and she he lost everything, like jewels, diamonds, and the new tiara she just got. Hearing that made Kwazii frown in fear as Captain Jake said that the Prank Master will not stop until everyone in town is pranked! Now shaking and with his teeth chattering nervously, Kwazii begs for his friends to help him for that he doesn’t wanna be pranked either! But James tells him that it’s no use... because he’s next! With his eyes growing wide, Kwazii screamed and ran off! The next day on the last day of March, Kwazii was at Starlight Beach, scanning and looking around for any traps as he sprouts his Aqua Wings, dove down into the water, and swam to the Octopod just as he arrives in the Launch Bay and lets out a deep sigh of relief as he finds Captain Barnacles and he tells him that he’s in terrible danger as he asks him if any of the gups are fully charged yet, but when he turned to face his captain, Kwazii screamed when he saw that Captain Barnacles has already been pranked! Sweating, Captain Barnacles tells Kwazii that it’s too late for him and the other Octonauts, who have also been pranked by the Prank Master, but he still has a chance as he (Captain Barnacles) tells his lieutenant to run and save himself. In an instant, Kwazii did as Captain Barnacles did and went away while screaming again. At the DJC Treehouse where in hiding, Kwazii is seen wearing a helmet and carrying Poseidon’s Trident. He also goes from bush to bush so nobody or nothing will surprise him. Just then, he comes across a shrub bush who can talk and has heard about Kwazii’s worries about getting pranked before April Fool’s Day as Kwazii nods and tells it that he’s trying to hide until this is all over. The shrub was willing to help and has a map to a secret hideaway where Kwazii can lay low for a day, but before he can take it, the shrub takes it away and says that he’s not even sure if he can give it to him. Kwazii pleadingly begged to have the map as the shrub gives it to him and Kwazii thanks it for that he’s the best shrub buddy ever. But little did he know that the person behind the shrub was Captain Jake. Later that night, Kwazii was in an underground cave as his eyes lit up with his guiding light power and he looked at the directions of the map before urging himself to go. As he was going through obstacles in the cave, Kwazii’s head starts to fill with echoes of his friends’ recalls. Finally, Kwazii arrives at a ladder with a light above as he climbs up and then pushes open a trapdoor, and finds himself in some kind of unknown room that he’d never been to before. Kwazii turns off his guiding light just when he hears a voice behind him that made him sweat and shake in fear as he turns to call out who’s there, only to see a guy wearing black right in front of him, making Kwazii realize that he must be the Prank Master. As he struggles to move straight, Kwazii’s expression becomes more fearful when he runs into more black clothed figures, whom they then close on him. As he was cornered, Kwazii screamed, but there was a chorus of laughter as the black figures turned out to be all of his friends, much to Kwazii’s shock and confusion as he asked what was so funny. Cubby tells Kwazii that he fell for it as Kwazii asked what he fell for and that the Prank Master never pranked him. However, it was revealed that his friends pranked him by making up the Prank Master thing and fake being pranked, which was all part of Captain Jake’s April Fool’s Day prank. When Gekko said “April Fools!” to Kwazii, Kwazii was perplexed as he asked how it is April Fool's Day when it’s only the last day of March and that the first day of April and also the holiday is tomorrow as Captain Jake explains to him that changing Kwazii’s calendar back to March last night was also another part of his prank. And not to mention that the map that Captain Jake gave Kwazii was to get him to their April Fool’s Day party. After Captain Jake explained everything to his best friend, Peso walks over and apologizes to Kwazii for everything he and their friends have done to prank him (Kwazii) and asked if he can forgive them. At first, they were afraid that he could get angry, but then Kwazii let out a chuckle, burst out laughing, and soon, everyone joined in as Kwazii finally calms down and tells his friends that this is the best April Fool’s Day prank they’ve ever played on him, and possibly a super good one, then turns to Captain Jake with a smirk. Smirking back, Captain Jake says that it’s no problem as Kwazii holds out his paw for a handshake and just when his friend grabbed his paw, Captain Jake got an electric shock and Kwazii let out a hysterical laugh as he reveals that he used his electric power to give him (Captain Jake) a shocking surprise to prank him back! Again, everyone laughs before starting the party and they had a great time in it, with games, food, and even more April Fool’s Day pranks, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Aqua Wings *Invisibility *Super Speed *Super Sight *Super Hearing *Poseidon’s Trident *Guiding Light *Electric Power Trivia *This episode is similar to the following: **Fool on the Ed from Ed, Edd, n Eddy. **All Campers Pull Pants from Camp Lazlo. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 20 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Camp Lazlo Category:April Fool's Day Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 20 episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Octonauts images Category:Season 20 images Category:Hiding images Category:Season 20 episodes based on cartoons